


Making Up Is Hard To Do (Podfic)

by Linzoid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: How the hell is Mick going to arrange his I-am-sorry-I-wasn’t-around-to-help-when-your-scumbag-dad-showed-back-up-look-I-got-you-the-superhero-kid-you-like-so-much threesome if he doesn’t even know the kid’s name?!





	Making Up Is Hard To Do (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making Up Is Hard To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573300) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



> This was my ITPE 2016 gift to KDHeart, I completely forgot too post it to my ao3 so here it is 4 months late. Thanks to oneiriad for letting me record this!

Temporary link: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwLcNBWqCN-Ual9Pelh1YWN1bWc)

Album art: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwLcNBWqCN-UR3paN3VUUG90NVE)

permanent link: In progress 


End file.
